The Shadow Assasin Murder Case
by bobbygoren
Summary: Goren and Eamed investigate the murders of a gang and search for their last surviving member. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Criminal Intent FanFic, sorry if I didn't capture Goren well enough

**This is my first Criminal Intent FanFic, sorry if I didn't capture Goren well enough.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Law and Order: CI.**

Chapter 1: The Crime Scene

"Ha ha! Yo, man I love the city at night!" I yelled, adrenaline pumping through me as I raced through the empty streets.

"Charlie, it's getting late man, your ma said to be home an hour ago. And I need my sleep of the calculus test tomorrow, we should head back." Jake said anxiously, his eyes darting around the lonely, unfamiliar streets.

" What's wrong, Jakey-boy, afraid a gang's gonna come bust a cap in yo ass for being on their territory! Calculus is for losers anyway!" I laughed at my friends shifting eyes and worried form.

I jumped on top of a garbage can and screamed, " I'm king of the ghetto! Come an get me if you're brave enough!"

" What are you doing man, you wantt to get us both killed! I have a future, man, see you later! " He yelled, he darted down the wet streets.

"Jake, come back man, I'll cut it out! Jake! JAKE! " I yelled after him, but he was already gone.

Suddenly, being alone in the ghetto seemed like the stupidest place to be. A death wish almost. I swung around, hearing a noise behind me, but it was just an alley cat. Quickly, I started back the way that I' de come.

Then I heard it, a gunshot, and then more shots. There were running feet, lots of running feet. Screams and grunts of pain coming from somewhere to my right. Just my luck, it seemed that I' de stumbled upon some kind of gang war.

I ran. Down any street, not caring if it was one of the streets that I' de come down. I just ran.

At one point I stopped, the gunfire had stopped; there was no more noise.

Slowly, I retraced my steps towards the alley that the noise had been coming from. My heart racing, I slowly turned the corner and peaked around.

Blood. Bodies. Death.

All I saw before I blacked out was a woman, maybe eighteen, in black, crouched over one of the bodies. She looked up at me, her eyes held tears of pain, and then I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Hey. This will be my first time trying to describe Goren, so please review and tell me what to do better. This will be a case around season 1 and 2.

Chapter 2: The Ring

" Say no to gang violence." I said as I stepped out of the cruiser and took a look at the crime scene.

My partner chuckled and walked over to the police officers standing over where the yellow crime scene tape started.

" I'm detective Goren and this is detective Eames, we' re from major case." He said to the man who seemed to be in charge.

" Pleased to meet you, I'm officer Hayes from the neighbourhood precinct. Alright, " he said leading us over the yellow tape and over to the first body. Bobby and I quickly put on gloves and followed. " I don't know this gang. Never seen them before. There are thirteen of them. Seven males and six females. Okay this is weird, there are two sets of identical twins, and one set of fraternal twins." He said as we looked at the alleyway filled with bodies.

Goren knelt down beside the first body and inspected his chest.

"Hmm. Male. Late teens, early twenties. Bullet entry through the back. They were running away. Must have been ambushed, a territory war probably." He said as he looked at the bullet hole.

" Odd gangs colours." I remarked, looking at the body of a man a bit older than the one Goren was prodding. They were all wearing trench coats with popped collars, the men had chunky, army boots, and platforms for the women, tight jeans, and everything was black. The woman all had very dark makeup outlining their eyes.

" Eames, come look at this." Goren said and I walked over to where he was holding some sort of chain nearby the body of a large man.

" Looks like a signature weapon for this guy over here." He said and dropped the two-foot long chain into a crime scene bin.

I walked over to another body of a beautiful woman that was nearby the man with the chain.

" Whoa. I wonder how she handles her men." I said as I lifted up what appeared to be her weapon, a whip.

We had found all the bodies, determined their deaths, and their choice of weapon. We were about to leave when Goren stopped and retraced his steps back towards a bunch of boxes in the alleyway. He reached under one of the boxes and pulled out what appeared to be a ring. He turned it around.

" Eames, we found all the gang members weapons, right?" he said looking at the ring closer.

" Yeah, we found thirteen, why." I replied curiously.

" Well, I think I just found another one. Someone got away, someone survived." He concluded as he showed me that sharp point on the end of the ring.


End file.
